History repeats Itself
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Glamara fanfiction. There will be no summary to go with this fanfiction.


This is my second story from the book _Glamara_ by Sara Hylton. I've decided to do another one because it's suddenly crossed my mind so quickly. I totally needed to do another one, however it's going to be short like the first one. If you haven't read the first story of it from me it's named, _Remember_.

In my mind I always wanted to see Alec HardCastle and Tessa Chalfont to have a child together, they were my favourite pairing in the story _Glamara_. And I was serious about this, so… here's my second attempt at doing a _Glamara _story. Yes, you guessed it: it's a, **What if**… story. Anyways, reviews and criticisms are welcome.

The Characters belongs to Sara Hylton- except for Anna (_who used to be Alexia before_) Eleanor (_who's Anna's middle name_), Harry and Edna Charlotte (_who used to be Theresa before_- _and Charlotte is Edna's middle name_) belongs to me.

* * *

**Tessa's point of view…**

I was staying in front of a huge mirror and a tear trickled down my cheek, I feared for Alec's life. He was in war and I was worried that he'll die. I was carrying his child and I couldn't stand looking at my swollen abdomen as I'm wondering if my love will be alive when he'll see his child.

"Ouch! Honey, please be nice with me. You're making me awake." I was caressing it as I felt a lighter kick, I patted it. My eyes followed to my aunt Hetty who entered in as she gave me a stern look, "Tessa Chalfont! Go to bed, its _11pm_ for heaven's sake- it's not good for your baby!"

I sighted as I let myself go on the bed and went inside the covers, I've had quite have some problems due to my medium sized belly. My fiancé and I made love the night before he was going away, our baby kicked as I winced a little. Aunt Hetty looked at me and then laughed, "You're only in your sixth month entrance and the baby's already hyper."

I smiled weakly, "Yeah well… she must be excited to get outside of me to see the world."

I yawned as I was suddenly falling asleep.

* * *

**Anna's point of view… **

I was brushing my hair as my mother entered, I smiled to her. My mother was my idol all those nine months I was inside of her, without my father who went with another woman. When I was twelve and she told me about that I swore that I'll never forgive my father, my mother smiles to me as she said, "Please forgive your father, and don't blame him it's not his fault. A certain woman has stolen him from me."

That was now, four years later. She was caressing my light blond hair as she said, "I'm so proud of you, you're dating for the first. How exciting!"

Seriously I love my mother but sometimes she over reacts, I smile weakly at her. She's happy that I have a boyfriend for the first time and I said, "Mom… what if it doesn't work. What if Harry doesn't really love me…"

"Hush honey, don't say another word. You know by the looks of it that he loves you." My mother took my hands into hers. My step-father enters with my little half-sister Charlotte in his arms; he smiles at me and then ruffles my hair.

"Look how beautiful you are! I can't believe this is the little Anna Eleanor HardCastle that we knew as a child. You're so grown up." Lionel grinned as he went to get my brush so he can comb them after he messed up my hair. My parents call my real last name ever since I remembered. I hated that but since when my mother said, "_Please forgive your father, and don't blame him it's not his fault. A certain woman has stolen him from me_." I accepted my last name- my real one. Then the doorbell rang as my twelve year-old and ½ half-brother Adam shouted that Harry has arrived.

I took a deep breath and as I turned to my parents, they smiled at me and I smiled back at them. My mother said softly, "Don't forget Anna, if he isn't the one it's alright. You will have other guys that will love you."

I nodded and went to see my boyfriend…

* * *

**Tessa's point of view…**

I was taking a nice walk in the village as I went to take a look at some flowers. My belly was huge now, nine months to be exact, I was caressing it with delicate. I wrote to Alec the best I could and how the baby was doing and all, when I wrote him that I was pregnant he was thrilled, I noticed in a later he wrote to me when I was only one month pregnant.

I remembered what he wrote to me, it will always forever stay in my heart. When he wrote back to me was a miracle:

_Tessa my love,_

_I am forever happy that I'm going to be a father but due that I'm away… I can't be close to you and the baby. I'm in heaven, a baby from my blood. This is exciting; I will love the baby as much as you love. We will be together again. Don't worry._

_Love your fiancé, Alec._

That made me feel happy, that means that he's alright. I was in absent minded all of a sudden until my water broke and I quickly got scared. Where was the hospital? Someone who was passing by with car has stopped and brought to the hospital to have my little one.

* * *

I was happy when it was finally over, a nurse and a doctor was taking care of my baby- the doctor turns to me as he said finally, "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

I smiled as a tear trickled down my cheek and whispered to the ceiling, "Alec… we had a little girl."

The doctor turns to me as he handed me my daughter, I'm laughing as I was cuddling her. The doctor looks in amusement and said, "What are you going to name your daughter?"

I was thinking for a moment and then a name has immediately gone in my mind. I smiled as I brushed my daughter's cheek, "Her name's going to be Anna Eleanor HardCastle." And with I kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Anna's point of view…**

Harry and I were walking slowly as we held hands, blushing. We never had true love before, it's our first time. I turned to him as he placed his hands on my cheeks and for the first time we kissed. I was in heaven; I didn't know kissing would be that wonderful. Then we separated for a while before we kissed again, now this was serious than the first one.

"Let's go back at your house; we had a beautiful night while eating at a bistro. We shared two kisses which was magical." Harry smiled and I smiled back as we went to the path that went to my house. My mother said that we will soon visit Glamara. Uncle Geoffrey and Aunt Hetty are ill; mother wants to take care of them. My step-father agreed with this so we'll pack our things soon.

When we were in front of the porch of my house, Harry turns to me and kisses me again. I was content with this and I kissed him back. Adam opens the door as he smirked, "Have you two had enough kisses for a night?"

I turned angrily to him as Harry blushed, "Adam! Go to bed, I'll be shortly in the house. Now let me speak to my boyfriend."

Adam just shrugged and closed the door as we both smiled and went to hug each other before Harry left to go at his house.

* * *

**Tessa's point of view…**

Three years has passed since Anna's birth and I've received a message from Alec saying he wanted to meet me alone- wait, he doesn't want to meet his_ own_ daughter? How could it be… unless it's something really private, I can at least understand this?

When I have arrived at the place, where Alec told me where to find him I sated on a chair. Alec arrived several minutes later as he excused himself; I noticed he wasn't staring at me. I knitted my eyebrows with worry, "Love… what's wrong? Why didn't you want to meet your daughter?"

"Please Tessa, don't call me love. I… found someone new. She is wonderful." Alec muttered as he let a tear trickled down his cheek as he caressed my hands. I jumped in surprised; I never realized that he found someone new. He probably cheated on me, as if Alec read my mind he sighted, "I didn't cheat on you, Tessa. It just happened like that."

"So… you'll never meet your daughter? Your own daughter…" I started as my lip was quivering. Alec just nodded and I angrily got up as I shook my head with a sneer, "You idiot…"

I couldn't continue I was just angry that he will never meet his daughter, Alec got up. He took my hands into his as I said carefully, "What's this person's _woman_'s name, Alec?"

"Roxanne." He simply said and my world went crashing down. Why did I have a feeling it was her, I just turned away from him and said with sadness, "Goodbye Alec, hope you'll have fun with _her_."

And I just left like that…

* * *

**Anna's point of view…**

I entered the house as I went to see my mother who was drinking a cup of tea, "Hi mom, the date went well."

"Good to know that." My mother was smiling at me. It felt good to see her smiling like that, I went to hug her. I admit it was best night ever. She was patting the top of my head as we went to go to bed. Finally, two months later Harry left me for another girl who I hate.

"Does that mean history repeats itself?" I asked one day my mother, who looked at me strangely. She asked me, "Why's that love?"

"Because a girl took away the boy that I loved- and I hate her." I did the grimace and my mother sighted as I suddenly had to ask, "What was this girl's name that stole dad from you?"

Mother did herself a grimace as she said, "Roxanne. All the guys were all over her if I can remember."

"Is she… you know still alive?" I asked with curiosity. My mother shook her head as she smiled weakly, "No Anna, she died- and drowned Adam's father with her."

Now I know that there are different people all over the world: nice, cruel… anything can happen in life. I smiled once more to my mother as we hugged each other again.


End file.
